Three's A Crowd
by LeggoMyEggos
Summary: Emily Summers is not having a good night. Not only is her car going to be the death of her; she's stranded in an area rumored to be haunted. Luckily she runs into a pair of brothers that might be able to help her… if she doesn't annoy them to death, first. Slightly OFC-centric. :Drama/Humor: WIP .
1. Chapter 1

**Three's A Crowd**

* * *

**Summary: **Emily Summers is not having a good night. Not only is her car going to be the death of her; she's stranded in an area rumored to be haunted. Luckily she runs into a pair of brothers that might be able to help… if she doesn't annoy them to death, first. Slightly OFC-Centric. **:Drama/Humor:**

* * *

**..**

**Prologue**

**..**

I never took the time to figure out what I'd do if I were about to die. Most of it was spent on fantasizing about swimming in a pool of mashed potatoes, or even having enough money to make my car somewhat less of an embarrassment to be seen in.

You know; mundane things.

Story of my life, really.

But now... hurrying down creaking, wooden stairs in an abandoned mansion and thinking over and over in my head, _Ohmigawd I'm going to die and I HATE running- notthatitmatters -I don't even know where I'm GOING, _a small part of my mind tried to present me with flashes of my life.

I think it was my subconscious's way of saying I was screwed six ways from Sunday.

A shrill scream pierced the air paralyzing my thoughts, and I just about soiled myself as I ran through the small doorway. I took a chance to glance behind me, my terror not helping discern any bodies in the wavering shadows of the long, dark corridor.

_I might make it out of this alive, _I thought, my chest filling with hope...

... just in time for my heart to sink when my foot slipped on the nearest convenience of _nothing_ and I tumbled to the floor with a loud _thud._

_I always get excited too soon, _I thought sadly, trying to ignore the searing pain that lanced up my arms as I tried to catch myself and failed. A low, inhuman groan made the hair on my arms and nape of my neck prickle, and my thoughts scattered. Heart thudding hard, I turned on my back and stared up into a pair of blank, black eyes of a man who wasn't entirely Human.

He towered over me, the machete in his grip rusted and coated with what looked like old flakes of blood. I raised my hands over my head, terror making me light-headed.

"Please don't kill me!" I begged desperately. "I haven't even finished paying the loans on my car yet!"

The man-thing paused, and for a moment I thought I saw confusion flash in his eyes.

I think I understood why.

"I know," I said to him slowly, my voice still shaky from fear. I held my hands out in a "halt" fashion, though I wasn't sure if he would just go ahead and slice me anyway. I had to explain myself, even if I was going to die. The more he understood, the better. "I don't know why I bother paying it still, either; it's a major waste of money I don't have. I'd be disappointed and want to kill me, too, if I were you."

The creature let out a roar that made my spine attempt to jump out of my skin after my feeble explanation, before swinging his machete over his head to end my miserable existence. I curled up on my side, buried my head in my arms and my only thought before I was about to die was, _Why do I have to die out in the middle of nowhere?_

And then the situation changed in a split second.

A loud blast suddenly filled the air, and the searing pain I expected to feel never came. I heard heavy footsteps of more than one person nearing me, and felt a large, heavy and warm hand touch my shoulder. My body tensed, ready to spring after such a fright.

"Dude, don't-" I heard a very male voice start to say, but he was cut off as I leaped to my feet and _pushed. _A tall someone let out a muffled "-oof!", before losing his balance and falling heavily against the corridor wall. Seconds later he ungracefully fell onto his butt and let out a hiss of pain.

I immediately felt bad-

"Don't think about trying anything! I know karate!" I lied, holding out both my hands into fists and taking a few steps back to put some distance between myself and the two newcomers.

-but not so bad as to let my guard down.

The man still standing lifted an unimpressed eyebrow at me, and the shotgun in his hand was slung against his shoulder casually as he regarded me with blatant distaste. He was slightly broad shouldered with a severly handsome face, his head topped off with a crop of short, light golden-brown strands of hair and a nose dusted with a golden film of freckles.

"Is that so?" he drawled, his mossy green eyes flickering over to the man getting quickly to his feet. A brief sheen of concern clouded his gaze, before it hardened and he was regarding me again. I didn't miss the way his hand tightened slightly on the handle of the shotgun, and I swallowed hard.

It would suck to narrowly escape being beheaded only to end up being shot instead.

I fought the urge to quail under the stare, and instead pushed a strand of my sweat soaked hair behind my ear to distract myself. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling more vulnerable now than I did while I was cowering pathetically on the floor seconds ago.

For a moment, not one of us said anything; we instead just looked at one another in confusion and suspicion, none of us sure who would break the silence first.

I decided to be the one to do so.

"Er... where did Ghoulish Guy go?" I asked, suddenly remembering that I had been seconds away from being killed. I swiveled my head around, peering up and down the corridor, but there was no sign of him.

"Ghoulish Guy?" the man I had knocked down said slowly, his hazel eyes peering at me like I'd grown two heads. He frowned and cocked his head slightly in disbelief. "Really?"

He was taller than the other man by several inches, and his dark brown hair fell about his face in loose waves, his bangs swept to the side to keep from falling into his eyes. While the other man could be classified as gorgeous or even sexy, this man looked downright cute and _adorable_ despite his tall, muscular frame. I fisted my hands into the crooks of my folded arms, suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and pinch his cheeks.

The other man snorted, thankfully drawing me from my bout of insanity.

"I dunno," he said with a shrug. A half-grin twisted his lips, though his eyes were still hard and sharp. "Sounds pretty accurate to me. Ghoulish Guy's left the building- temporarily. I doubt you want to stick around for his encore appearance."

The taller man cut his eyes at him, before refocusing on me. His face softened, and that urge to pinch his cheek resurfaced. I had to fight down my inner child with strong mental baseball bat before I trusted myself to let my arms fall to my sides.

"I'm Sam," he offered out of the blue, his voice very kind. He nodded his head at the other man. "That's my brother, Dean."

Dean nodded slightly at me, but I ignored him.

"Do you know how to get out of here, Sam?" I asked bluntly after a moment, a thought coming to me.

He looked startled at the abrupt change of conversation, his eyes darting to his brother and back again, before nodding hesitantly.

"I do," he told me.

A large smile split my lips, and I reached out with the sincere intent to slap his shoulder. Instead, however, my hand reached upwards (a lot- I almost had to stand on tiptoe) with a mind of its own to reach his cheek. Immense satisfaction warmed my chest as I squeezed his velvety smooth skin between my thumb and forefinger, and a soft hum escaped me before I could stop myself.

His eyebrows lifted, and he was so shocked that he didn't even react.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad to meet you, Sam." I told him, before removing my hand from his face. "Feel free to get me out alive any time now."

Sam blinked stupidly, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out.

The other man snorted again, and I glanced over at him.

"God help us," Dean muttered to himself, shaking his head and turning to exit the corridor the way he must have came in. "It's going to be a long night."

Sam let out a grunt of agreement, and when I eyed him he stumbled back, his hands instinctively rising up to cover his cheeks.

I had the good graces to blush.

_Worth it, though, _I thought guiltily as I moved into step, following after him and his brother.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note: **So... I was really nervous to post this. I know a lot of people are hesitant to read _Supernatural _fics that have OCs in them (especially OFCs), but not to worry! This is mainly for amusement purposes- nothing more, nothing less. In fact, there isn't really that much plot aside from the OFC trying to stay alive.

This is purely an experiment, and I don't quite know how long this will be yet. (Though I do know how it's going to end-hahaha.)

The next chapter will have a little backtracking as to how the character got where she currently is, and a little more about her in general. From there on, it's pretty much all down hill... :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Three's A Crowd**

* * *

**Summary: **Emily Summers is not having a good night. Not only is her car going to be the death of her; she's stranded in an area rumored to be haunted. Luckily she runs into a pair of brothers that might be able to help… if she doesn't annoy them to death, first. Slightly OFC-Centric. **:Drama/Humor:**

* * *

**..**

**Chapter One**

**..**

_Why did I not listen to my gut instinct and _stay in town? _Thanks to my spontaneous bouts of Stubborn, I had resisted the small (and rarely present) little voice of insight that suggested driving out on a lone highway with a gas tank riding on E wasn't one of my brightest ideas. However, in my defense, it wasn't like I had a million dollars lying around to spend on gas._

_Or, you know, even a measely dollar._

_I had spent the last few bucks I'd rightfully swindled from a tip jar on a large bag of chocolate donut minis at the last gas station I had visited. At least if I had to end up on the side of the road, stuck in the middle of nowhere, it would take me awhile before I would starve to death._

_I liked to look on the positive side of things from time to time, in any case._

_My car coughed loudly and sputtered as I drove around a low incline. The time on the dashboard read 2:19 am, and even with my car's brights on I could barely see anything of the night outside. My car was a Lame POS model anyway; I only counted on it to get me from Point A to Point B mostly- and occasionally even Point C if I was feeling particularly adventurous. Luxuries like riding in comfort or even arriving to places _safely _weren't a guarantee._

_As I continued down the road, the only landscape on either side of me being a mass of forest trees, my car coughed and wheezed again. Glancing at my gas tank meter, I let out a sigh._

Crap, I'm practically riding on fumes... _I thought. _

_Trying to drown out the small sense of dread that was sure to blossom into full blown panic if I didn't manage it properly, I turned up the dial of my radio to silence my thoughts. I had a plug in to my iPod, and as soon as Danny Elfman's voice poured through the speakers with "The Little Things", I immediately felt a little better._

_I blindly reached over into my passenger seat with my right hand, not taking a chance to move my eyes off the road. My fingers felt paper and I grabbed it before reaching up to turn on the light. Once I did, I realized it was impossible to now see anyhting outside the windows. _

_I had to pull over._

_So I did, drawing my car to a stop on the side of the road and turning off the engine. My music continued to play and I took small comfort in it as I unraveled the paper in my lap. It was a map of highway routes, and I was on Route 23. Tracing the lines with my finger outlining the nearest town, I realized I was still along way out. __I was not naive enough to believe my car could make the distance in its current state of being out of gas, unfortunately. _

_If there was anything that terrified me more than a prolonged empty stomach, it was having to walk a lot._

_"Gaaah!" I griped, irritated, slamming my hands against my steering wheel. I rested my head back against the seat rest and took a deep breath. Letting my eyes fall close, I tried to find a way to look at my situation in a positive light._

You can dress crap up as much as you want, _my inner critic sneered. _In the end, it's still crap.

_Another groan- this one of despair -left my throat._

_That's when a heavy knock at my window made my eyes fly open. _

_Turning my head, I saw a man peering in at me-_

* * *

"... you really thought you could make it to the next town on an empty tank of gas?" Dean snorted, leaning back against the rickety chair he'd grabbed and planted right by the door. After I had followed them from the corridor, we had made our way further to the front of the large mansion-like house, and were now camped out in the kitchen.

I don't know entirely why we couldn't just _leave, _but I wasn't brave enough to try and escape on my own. Better to stay with them until I could get my bearings and I knew Ghoulish Guy wasn't going to try and make a pass at my face with his machete again.

Sam stood next to his brother, and while he remained silent, I could see the same disbelief dancing in his eyes at my earlier stupidity.

I glared at Dean, placing my hands on my hips and tapping my foot impatiently.

"Hey- you don't just interrupt a _flashback!_" I said hotly. "It's _rude,_"

"Oh? That was a flashback?" Dean asked, sounding bored. He crossed his left leg over his right and rested his shotgun across his lap. "I thought you were telling us your life story."

"And we only asked you what your name was," Sam reminded me. "How you got onto all of _that_... I don't really know."

I blinked.

"Oh. Right." I said, feeling slightly awkward.

If there were cricketts, they would probably be chirping right about now.

I shifted under their penetrating gazes.

"Er, I'm Emily. Emily Summers." I finally told them what they wanted to know.

"Well, Emily. Tonight isn't your lucky night," Dean said unhelpfully.

"What gave it away?" I asked in return. "The fact I have no clue where I am and I'm completely stranded? Or was it when my head was about to be separated from my body?"

Sam suddenly let out a weird sound- like he was holding back a cough or something and was failing miserably. When I glanced at him, his face was turned away but I could see the corner of his mouth twitching as if supressing laughter.

Dean actually looked like he was pondering my question.

"I'd say both," he replied after a moment.

Sam shook his head.

"Ok, ok. We can continue to chit chat, or we can go about ridding this place of the ghost and help Emily get out of here," Sam finally spoke up.

I nodded fervently.

"I like that plan," I declared.

But a moment later, my uplifted mood took a dive when a familiar shill scream pierced the air, and the windows above the kitchen sink started to frost over.

"Uh... how about we get Emily out of here and _then _you can go about ridding this place of the ghost?" I squeaked out hopefully, shivering from the sudden chill in the air. Dean was to his feet and moving as graceful as a panther to the threshold of the door in three seconds. His face was almost devoid of emotion, save a quiet fury flickering in his eyes.

For only a moment, a sense of calm settled over me and I felt a flicker of _safe._

"Sorry, sweetheart," he drawled, pumping his shotgun. He looked back at me and told me gravely, "If you wanna get out of here alive, I suggest you stay with us. And _we_ aren't leaving 'til Old Man Dead here takes a final walk of Getting the Hell Out."

I felt my stomach clench.

"Would you be terribly offended if I told you that doesn't reassure me at all?" I asked as Sam moved to a position behind his brother. As for me, I didn't want to be anywhere near Ghoulish Guy, so I backed up until my lower back was pressed against the kitchen sink. Dean and Sam both peered through the door, looking out into the foyer for any sign of the ghost guy.

So there was no way any of us was prepared for the sound of shattering glass and a pair of ice cold arms reaching round my shoulders to clasp around my chest. I was pulled up and over the sink and through the window with inhuman strength, the grip around my chest making it hard for me to breathe properly.

Even so, a scream tore out of my throat.

Bits of broken glass sliced though my shirt sleeves and tore my skin, but I took a little comfort in the looks of determination filling both Sam and Dean's eyes as they ran towards me, Dean's shotgun at the ready.

Unfortunately, they weren't fast enough; I was pulled through the open window into the great wilderness of the outside, the forest trees surrouding the property of the mansion immediately seeming to entrap me.

The iron grip on me was impossible to break, and even though I thrashed my feet about, I couldn't loosen the hold of my captor even an inch. Terror gripped me, but I tried to push it away. I needed a clear head if I was to find a way to escape. The air was even colder than in the kitchen, and when I breathed out in little pants, my breath became little clouds of fog.

Reaching up my hands to try and pull the arms off of me, I saw that my sleeves were now soaked with blood from the cuts I'd acquired from the broken window.

_I might die from blood loss before anything else, _I thought distantly.

Just as I was being pulled around the base of a large tree, out of sight from the brothers who were pulling themselves through the window to come after my captor, I shouted out weakly to them.

"If I die, I swear I'm going to haunt you!"

They might think I was being humorous, but I was very serious.

A cold, cold hand pressed over my mouth and nose, and for some reason I began to get extremely lightheaded.

_"Emily!" _I heard Sam yell out, possibly in an attempt to determine my location. It was probably my imagination, but Sam kinda sounded... sincerely concerned.

_Please don't let me die, _a small whisper of hope flared in my chest, just before my vision faded to black.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter! Woo! Thank you gaiz for your reviews; they made my day! Next chapter is going to have a little more explanation as to why the boys are there, and maybe a little rescuing will ensue.

What do I know, though?

I'm just the writer. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Three's A Crowd**

* * *

**Summary: **Emily Summers is not having a good night. Not only is her car going to be the death of her; she's stranded in an area rumored to be haunted. Luckily she runs into a pair of brothers that might be able to help… if she doesn't annoy them to death, first. Slightly OFC-Centric. **:Drama/Humor:**

* * *

**..**

**Chapter Two**

**..**

The horrible throbbing in my head is what first alerted me to the fact that I was waking up.

_Ugh. Is it too much to ask that I stay unconscious? _I thought for a moment, before slowly lifting my eyelids. They felt heavy and sluggish, and the sudden silver moonlight creeping in through the cracks in the roof wasn't any help at all.

At _all._

Wait. Roof?

For a moment I could not remember anything- where I was, how I got here, or what I was doing. All I could fanthom was that I was some place very cold; if my breath fogging the air and my chilled fingers were any indication. I eyed the cracked ceiling, and let my eyes roam along it and down the wooden walls of my current predicament.

And then it all came back to me- getting stuck on the side of the road, finding myself way out here in some forest in the middle of nowhere, being attacked by some voodoo guy with a machete and meeting a pair of brothers...

I shook my head and returned my attention to the present.

I appeared to be in some kind of old shack; the floor was nothing but dirt and unkempt weeds. It was going to cost me a fortune to get my clothes washed cleaned.

Crap.

"Ah, the woman of the hour has finally decided to wake up," A gravelly voice sneered to my far left, tearing me away from my thoughts.

_Why must my inner musings always be interrupted? _I thought grumpily, turning my aching head in the direction of the voice.

"Ugh..." I groaned, feeling my stomach clench and churn as if I was about to spew my donuts from earlier. I pushed myself until I was on my side, and then lifted until I could brace myself on my elbow, ignoring the sting from the cuts on my forearm. My headband must have disappeared from during my time I was knocked out, because my hair now spilled down past my shoulder and folded heavily onto the ground.

Times like this I should have went with the decision to cut my hair.

I held back a grimace; my whole body felt dirty and covered in grime so I shouldn't feel any more frustrated than I already was.

I took my mind off of that and instead looked over at the speaker.

He was a tall, burly man with broad shoulders and a clean, chiseled face. His hair was raven black; so dark it seemed to shine a faint blue under the coat of moonlight. He leaned back against the wall, right next to the door that, I assumed, lead to my freedom.

Just as soon as I figured out a way to get out of here, first.

"Um..." I tried, but coughed. My throat was strangely dry and burning, and as I coughed I felt like I would never get enough air into my lungs.

The man cocked his head sideways and regarded me with ice blue eyes.

For some strange reason the words _not human _popped into my head and I regarded him warily. I've had enough dealing with weird stuff these fast few hours to last me a lifetime.

I tried to speak again.

"W-who are you?" I asked, finally getting enough momentum and strength to pull myself to my feet. Vertigo overwhelmed me momentarily, and it was all I could do to keep my balance steady as the room spun like I'd drank twelve straight shots of tequila; no lime.

Not... that it's happened to me before, or anything.

His lips turned in a half-grin, and in the back of my mind something tickled my senses. He seemed so _familiar, _but I couldn't quite put my finger on why.

"Ah, come now. I know you had a little knock on the head when my friend brought you to me- I apologize for that, but you know how it is; desperate times, desperate measures. But surely you can't have forgotten so soon?"

I stared, waiting for him to elaborate. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Seriously, Sabrael? I come all this way to see you, and you don't even have enough common courtesy to show me kindness? And to think; _you- _out of all of your kind -being rude and inconsiderate? My, my; how far you've fallen." He chuckled, and regarded me with a look that I felt bordered on... affectionate.

I blinked. _My kind? _

He was as white I am- so I don't think he meant that racially.

Was this guy on drugs?

"I don't think I could have forgotten you; I never knew you to begin with." I pointed out after a moment. Then I frowned. "And, I don't think you know me either; my name isn't Sabrael. Sorry to disappoint you."

The man gave me an indulgent smile, and I fought the urge to look over my shoulder to see if he was smiling at someone else. Who _was _this guy?

"Of course your name is Sabrael- I've been sent for you; after all my boss and you apparently go _way _back. Well, more than that, actually." The man's smile turned just a bit darker, and a shiver crawled up my spine. "But, I think it would help if we got a little more comfortable with each other, first, don't you?"

I licked my lips and cleared my throat a little awkwardly.

"If you were going for comfortable, you could have called me on the phone," I said. "You know; instead of bringing me out here and all? Kidnapping doesn't really make people become friends."

"Now, now, Sab-" He started, but I huffed indignantly.

"My name _isn't _Sabrael!" I said, placing my hands on my hips. Seriously- was this man insisting on being a kidnapper _and _hard of hearing? He blinked, and then shook his head as if I was merely being an inconvenience.

"Is that so? Then what is it?" He sounded like he was fondly amused at my appeal, and I clenched my hands into fists.

What a jerk.

I scoffed.

"I'm not going to tell you my name; you're a stranger!" I told him, matter-of-fact. If he thought he could trick me into telling him, he was dumber than a box of rocks.

He paused, regarding me carefully.

"That... makes sense, I guess." He agreed with a one-armed shrug. He straightened from the wall, and slipped his hands into his pockets. He took a step closer to me, his movements as graceful as a panther's, and my breath caught painfully in my chest when I saw his eyes flare florescent orange.

"Wh-what are you?" I tried to demand, but it came out as a high squeak.

"Poor, poor girl. Your parents never told you?" He purred, and even as my body tensed and I tried to back away from his steady approach, his voice brushed over my skin like a dirty caress.

"Told me what?" I mumbled, turning my eyes to the door that was now behind the man and further away from me as I kept backing away. I wasn't willing to bet that I could make it around him fast enough before he caught me.

After all- I hated running and I had no knack for it.

"About the deal that your grandmother made, and how it has to be paid in full. Unfortunately, that means you're collateral- a back-up payment plan as it were. Time was on loan with your parents, but now the due date is coming closer." The man paused, and then his smile turned downright evil. My heart skipped a beat. "Actually, the due date is on your next birthday, to be exact."

I tried to keep the fear off my face, even if I was confused at all of the non-sense he was speaking of. Sure my parents had been in debt; what up-standing, truly patriotic American wasn't? But my parents were gone now, and was partially the reason why I have officially become a hermit, refusing to settle down in any place for too long.

It's so much easier live my life when I can move as I please, with no one or nothing to keep me grounded to one place. Freedom and all that jazz.

Now this guy was trying to catch me up on something I had no hand in?

Yeah, right.

"How does a debt my grandmother had make me responsible for paying it off? I don't even have insurance as it is for myself and you expect me to pay _hers, _too?"

For just a moment, the man started, looking confused at my words. Then the confusion disappeared, and he swooped in close to me, so fast that when I blinked, he was suddenly in front of me.

With a gasp, I tried to move away but he reached out and gripped my wrist in his large, unnaturally cold hand. A powerful stinging sensation raced up my arm, and I let out a whimper as the sensation quickly became a searing burn.

"Enough with your games, Sabrael!" he snarled, and a literal _growl _emitted from his throat. A low, gutteral sound that was more animal than human, and my knees trembled.

"Oww! Let me go! Please!" I begged, pulling as hard as I could in an effort to get him to let me go. My head began to be filled with strange buzzing, and as my eyes squeezed close, strange flashes and scenes burned behind my eyes.

_Fire... screams... a baby with gold light seeping through the pores of her skin; a man shrouded in shadow pulling the girl to his chest, the sky lighting up with lightning, and rain falling so heavily it blurs everything but the man, the glowing child, and a large black _thing _moving towards them... _

The screams grew louder and louder in my head, and it took me a bit before I realized that the burning in my throat was due to the fact that the screams were coming from _me._

My captor abruptly let me go, and I fell to my knees. I bent over, wrapping my hands around my midriff and feeling thin tears sliding down my cheeks. I didn't even realize I had started crying.

Above me, I heard a shuffling, and when I finally manged to lift my head I saw the man was backing away from me quickly. His face was contorted in anger and uncertainty. I saw his eyes flicker to my chest, and the intensity of his stare made me wonder if he was somehow staring _into _me, beneath my skin.

The thought was as creepy as it was unbelievable.

"No- how? They told me you'd Fallen and that I could... This isn't right- you gave _away _your Grace, so _why_-" He muttered under his breath, his eyes darting away from me for a moment.

_What the _hell _is he on about _now? I thought angrily, trying to ignore the lingering burn of his touch rushing through my veins and singing my skin from the inside out. Even with the weird images that had flashed through my mind, all I could confirm was that I was even more confused than before.

If that was _possible._

"Please, just let me go- I swear you won't hear from me again! I won't cause any trouble!" I insisted, my voice getting loud and shrill. I got shakily to my feet, and when I took a step forward, the man _hissed _and pulled further back away from me.

I must have imagined the _fear _that I saw flash in his eyes, because how in the world could he ever be frightened of _me?_

"What are you-" I started, but was cut off when the door blasted open without warning.

When the dust settled, I had only a moment to catch the sight of Sam and Dean's faces, before the man turned and hurled himself at them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **SOO sorry for my momentary hiatus! Life got in the way, as well as an extra job and college! :P Hope you all enjoyed this, and there are probably two chapters or so left before I wrap this up.

(Told you it was going to be short- something to tide me over and feed my fancy.)

Also- thank you SO much for your kind reviews! You all make my day so much brighter. :)


End file.
